


How to Win a Splatfest

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Ass Play, Farting, Gross, Inflation, Other, expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-09-03 01:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: This story was written for an anonymous commissioner as part of my black friday sale.Callie and Marine face off against Marie and Pearl in a special Splatfest. Not wanting to lose, Marie spikes their drinks so they’ll become gassy and inflate on stage. To everyone’s surprise, it has some unexpected results.





	How to Win a Splatfest

The theme of the latest Splatfest had just come in, and it was a significant one. Half of the Squid Sisters and Off the Hook would be facing off against the other half-Marie and Pearl on one team, Callie and Marina on the other. This would be a pure contest of popularity, where the population of Inkopolis would vote for which team they liked best. Each pair would also do a performance, as a way of impressing potential voters.

Marie and Pearl were very, very concerned about their chances. Marie had beat Callie in the last Splatfest, sure, but the two didn’t want to leave anything to chance. So, they devised a plan that would definitely get them disqualified-if they were caught, which they wouldn’t be. Pearl purchased a special poison from a shady fellow in a trench coat. He said it wouldn’t cause any real damage to the two rival girls-it’d just make them do something incredibly humiliating while on stage. Pearl took the strange liquid, and mixed it into two milkshakes, which they brought up to Callie and Marina before the show.

"Good luck out there,“ Marie said, trying to keep a poker face as she handed it to Callie.

"Break a leg!” Pearl said, standing on the tips of her toes to give it to Marina.

Callie and Marina thanked their friends, both taking a slurp from their milkshakes without a second thought.

“You’re on in five!” the stage manager said. Marina and Callie were both quite excited, they had never performed together before, and this would be a fun change of pace from their usual routine. Unlike their others, Marina and Callie weren’t concerned much with whether they won or lost. Marina was always a pretty easygoing girl, and Callie didn’t want a repeat of what happened the last time she got vindictive about a Splatfest loss.

*GrrRrrrRrr*

Both girls’ stomachs emitted a low-pitched growl simultaneously.

"That milkshake is making my stomach kind of jumpy…“ Callie said.

"Yeah, me too…” Marina replied. “It’ll probably be fine! We’re probably just a little nervous, that’s all!”

"Right!“ Callie said. "There’s no need to be worried though, I’m sure we’re going to nail it!”

"Alright girls, you’re up!“

Callie and Marina walked onto the stage, their arrival accompanied by a burst of smoke and flickering green and pink strobe-lights. They waved at the cheering crowd, which was composed of equal parts Inklings and Octolings, with some other anthropomorphic sea creatures mixed in.

"Alright Inkopolis, are you ready to party?” Callie shouted. The crowd’s response indicated that yes, yes they were.

The girls brought their microphones to their lips, as the music that accompanied them began to kick in. Before they could sing, the girls heard a loud noise being expelled from their bodies, and not from their mouths either.

A ripe, juicy fart exploded form both girls’ asses simultaneously. The sudden shock of it was enough to make Callie jump. Marina, on the other hand, remained fixed in place, practically paralyzed by embarrassment.

"E-excuse me,“ she stammered into the microphone. There was no chance that the audience hadn’t heard it-even without the speakers amplifying their farts, they were loud enough on their own to be heard by the whole of Inkopolis.

The farts were immediately followed by another strange occurrence. Callie and Marina’s’s asses both expanded after their farts subsided, leaving the two with huge, bloated, bodacious booties! Marina’s shorts struggled to contain her new rear, while Callie’s pale cheeks could be seen popping out underneath her skirt. Not only had they broken wind in the middle of the performance, but now everyone in the city could see their bare bottoms! Their chests inflated too; the girls found their tops stretched by their new breasts, the size of especially ripe apples.

Before they could do anything else, a second fart burst forth from Callie’s bowels. Her bigger ass meant that this one was superior to the last in every way-bigger, bassier, juicier, and yes, even smellier! This burst lasted for ten entire seconds, and by time it finally ended, Callie was left with an absurdly huge rump. Her skirt rode all the way up, concealing only the very top of her yoga-ball sized cheeks. Her breasts were literally watermelon sized, her erect nipples fully visible through the fabric of her straining dress.

Marina knew that she would be never after Callie, and she was right. She followed with a second fart of her own, and just like Callie, her bigger butt enhanced her flatulence, which in turn enhanced her ass even more. It was a vicious, gassy cycle, and one that didn’t seem to be ending any time soon.

Callie’s third fart was an absolute monster, a bassy blast that lasted a whole 30 seconds. The sheer force of it left Callie’s tentacles fluttering in the wake of the windstorm she was expelling from her ass. Her tentacle hair wasn’t the only part of her body that her farts set in motion-her ass cheeks rippled about like someone diving into an ink puddle. Her butt was now absurdly huge-each cheek nearly as big as the entire rest of her body. Her outfit was totally split open in the back. The front still clung over her breasts, giving the squid some degree of modesty, even while she was flashing her person-sized cheeks at the audience. That modesty might not last for long though, as her melon sized tits threatened to split her shirt clean open.

"Hnnnng-” Marina grunted as she took her turn. Just like Callie’s, hers was her biggest, longest, smelliest one yet. Like Callie, her clothes were no longer equipped to contain her form, and her shorts tore open with an audible rip, fluttering down to her feet in tatters. Her breasts tore clean through her top too. Now she only had her panties and bra to protect her. Her underwear only provided sub-thong levels of protection though, and it wouldn’t be long before they were destroyed as well. There was no way either of their outfits would survive another fart. Their next blast would leave them both totally nude!

Naturally, Callie and Marina were absolutely mortified. Loss was something they could deal with. They could come to terms with a genuinely bad performance too. But ripping ass in front of everyone? That was something else entirely.

Callie finally got together the courage to look at the large screen behind her. It would record the amount of votes that each team got in real time. Callie was expecting it to show that her votes were in the negative numbers, but what she saw instead shocked her even more.

"Marina?“ Callie said.

"Yeah?” she replied sheepishly, her eyes shut, not wanting to look at the no doubt disapproving faces of the audience beneath her.

"I think they like it,“ she said. "Actually, I think they really like it. We’re way in the lead, look!”

Marina turned around, to see that her and Callie were beating Marina and Pearl’s team by several tens of thousands of votes.

"No way.“ Marina said. She looked down at the audience, to see that they were all cheering-she just couldn’t hear it before, because her flatulence was drowning it out.

"Hey, if this is what they want, I say we give it to them,” Callie said. Marina nodded.

Instead of waiting for their farts to come, the two girls forced them out, grunting and squeezing until their asses finally let out their booming bursts.

*BlOOooORrRRrRrRrrtTttttttTttt*

Combined with the background music that had been playing the whole time, Callie and Marina’s farts did sound a bit like a song. The crowd roared for the entire minute it took for the girls to finally stop farting. Their gas was getting into dangerous territory now-several of the speakers behind them were toppled over by the cheer force of their wind.

Callie and Marina’s butts swelled, until the singers bodies were dwarfed by their own asses. Another wave of flatulence came, bombarding the audience with the performer’s butt stink for three whole minutes. Their butts nearly doubled in size, casting a long shadow over the girls who possessed them. Their breasts were of a similarly absurd proportion, the perky protrusions were about the same size as their butt cheeks had been, meaning that they were about as large as the girls’ entire bodies. Callie couldn’t help but grope at her enhanced assets, running her fingers over her inflated breasts.

"You know, I could get used to this,“ she said.

Marina clearly shared her sentiment, as she could be seen caressing her bodacious mountain of booty quite blatantly.

"Come on, just one more!” Callie said to Marina. “Let’s give them an explosive finale!”

Their final farts combined together, forming a sound louder than a thunder storm. For five entire minutes it raged, and the crowd was treated to the most potent stink they’d ever smelled. Their gas was powerful enough to be destructive-every single speaker was knocked over, their microphone went flying, the strobe light was sent sailing off of the stage, and the stage manager was knocked clean off his feet.

It was good that the stage was cleared of all equipment though, otherwise there wouldn’t have been any more room for the girls’ butts to expand. Their asses got exponentially bigger each time they expanded. By time they reached their fifth fart, they were left with titanic tushes. Each cheek took up about a quarter of the stage, so between Callie and Marie, there wasn’t a single inch of the area that wasn’t being smothered by cephalopod ass flesh.

Their votes were though the roof. More than half of Inkopolis’s population had already voted for Callie and Marina’s team-Pearl and Marie didn’t stand a chance. Their performance would just be a formality at this point, Callie and Marina had already won in a landslide!

Still, Marina wasn’t going to give up without a fight.

"Pearl, do you have any of that stuff left?“

Pearl shook her head.


End file.
